Forbidden Love
by FRESCAAAA
Summary: Back in the ime when slaves were property, Kenshin Himura who is wealthy, and who is engaged to Tomoe, meets his new slave, Kaoru Kamiya, a young woman with a soul made of fire. Will he break the rules to be with his true love? FULL SUM. inside
1. Can not forget you

Rurouni Kenshin

CHAPTER 1

Author Note –READ&REVIEW ) My first RK fic, so please go easy on me

The line on Tomoe's last name is put there because I forget what her last name was, I'll look t up later, but right now I'm too lazy...--"

Forbidden Love

Summary : Back in the time, when slaves were meant as property, Kenshin Himura is one of the luckiest men in the world. His sword's skills are exceptional, and he is betrothed to Tomoe Yu. However, when fate allows him to meet his new servant, Kaoru Kamiya, a young woman with a soul made of fire, will Kenshin find something new that he had never before experienced? Will he break the laws of his society to find a love he had never experienced?

-CAN NOT FORGET YOU-

The sun blazed down Kenshin Himura's long red hair, that was kept in a ponytail. His arm encircled his bride to be, Tomoe . As his sandals clicked clacked against the dirt road, he stumbled against a young woman, who fell on top of him. The nerve!

He quickly pushed her off, Tomoe looking down, her calm eyes poring over the young woman who had fallen.

Brushing his clothes to get the sand and bits of dirt off him, he finally looked up, seeing a beauty before his eyes. Her startling blue eyes looked down, his own purple eyes unable to catch it.

Her black hair was kept tamed in a indigo ribbon. Her flawless face, although tainted with dirt, glimmered in the light. Her startling blue eyes looked down, his own purple eyes unable to catch it.

Even though her clothes were ragged, and hung loosely, he could tell she had a slim form. "Please...forgive me, my lord." She mumbled, her head down.

So...she was a slave...the word "my lord" was a given. Well...she was no different than the others. "I should think you would be."

He saw a hint of anger flashing through her eyes. "I apologized, did I not my lord?" she said a bit louder, with a hint of resentment.

Kenshin was shocked. No slave in their right mind would speak to him, of all people like that. "What is your name?"  
"I have no obligation to tell you what my name is, nor do you have any right to command me."

"I have as much right as any upper person does, with the likes of you. Slave."

She finally held her head up high, disgust blazing in her eyes. "Don't you dare say you people have any rights, for the society you live in, is nothing but common filth as the rest of us, but just with more money."

Kenshin smirked, crossing his shoulders together. "but you see slave, that's the difference. We have money, and power."

She stood, ready to walk away, but before she did, she slapped him across the face, knocking him down once again. "I hope you rot in hell!" the young woman stormed off.

Kenshin quickly stood, rubbing his left cheek. "The nerve of that slave!"

He turned toward Tomoe, seeing her gaze at the woman whose figure grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Tomoe..?"

She gazed at him again, never blinking. "That young woman...looks familiar..."

Kenshin stood at the sliding door, waiting for Tomoe to change into her night garments. He fingered his cheek, still feeling the lingering tinge of that woman's slap.

Her image continued to blaze in his mind, continually persistent. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't fade away, into his memories.

Tomoe stood near her closet, her white kimono hanged, her naked body standing straight. The candle flickered in the distance, the shadows moving after every movement Tomoe made.

She put on her white night garment, the same image of the girl blazing into her mind as it did to Kenshin's mind.

Where had she seen her from? She knew her blue eyes had been seen before, her luxurious hair...but where?

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin opened the door, sliding it open to see Tomoe, his love...

The smell of white plums intoxicated his senses...making his mind go crazy with desire for her..

He reached for her, pulling her into an embrace, but his mind still could not forget..it could not forget the excitement it felt when he saw her...

Tomoe looked up, "what's wrong? You seem...tense..." she asked, as he stopped holding her.

Kenshin looked at her, smiling a bit, "nothing...nothing at all... I'm just a little tired today."

Tomoe understood, and held her hand to his left cheek and held her body close to his. "Forget her...it has nothing to do with you." And with that, she kissed him, his warm lips following her soft lips, into a deep embrace.

But...her image would not leave his mind...

Kaoru sat down, her stomach needing food, her body begging for a place to lye down and sleep. Her arms wearied from working...and her mind...intoxicated with the image of that man...

She could not forget him…could not forget the way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he spoke, the very image of him made her wake with desire she had never known before...

Well...dreaming of him wouldn't do anything...she had to get rested...for since her father had passed away, she been taken to a slave trade, and was sold. Tomorrow would be the day where she'd meet her "new" masters.

"Kenshin?" Tomoe whispered, his arm draped around her shoulder.

"Hmmm...?

"nothing...I just like saying your name..."

She felt his chest shake, when he chuckled, and she smiled, nuzzling her head against him...

Kaoru looked at the house, there was a dojo next to it, making the house look even bigger. She sighed, dreading the task of waiting hand and foot for her master, Kenshin Himura.

Her hair was up in her usual pony tail with her favorite, and only indigo ribbon, she wore a dark blue dress, with a few rips, but was overall fine, and better looking than her rags she wore to do work.

She knocked slightly on the door, waiting for an answer. No answer came, so she angrily turned around, knocking down someone who fell to the floor, with her along.

Kenshin groaned, the weight of what knocked him down on him. He smelled the pleasant scent of jasmine wafting in the air.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Wait a minute...that voice seems familiar...Kenshin thought, opening his eyes and seeing the same young woman who had knocked him down just the other day bowing in front of him.

"You!" Kenshin cried, "what are you doing here?"

Kaoru opened her eyes suddenly, and saw "him" right in front of her, "Me! Do..you live here?"

Kenshin stood, nodding, "yes, I am the owner of this house and dojo."

"Well...I am assuming you are Kenshin Himura...my new master.."

Kenshin sat at the wooden floor, his sword next to him, his mind trying to find tranquiltity..trying to find peace..

But the very sight of her again made his mind go crazy. He couldn't believe, of all the slaves, he had to end up with her.

Shaking his head, he turned when he saw the door slide open, his "new" slave, Karou appear.

Kaoru walked in, carrying a tray of sake, her head held up tight. She would not waver..she would not cower in him. She was the successor to the Kamiya Kasshin style for goodness sakes! Why should she be afraid of him... Even though she had heard countless tales of him slaying men for the government... even hearing that Kenshin Himura held the name...the Battosai... No...she would not waver. If she died, then so be it...death would be better than serving this man...

"Your sake...lord.."

"Thank you. You may go now."

Kaoru nodded, and left quickly, not wanting to be in the same room as him. Kenshin watched her leave, sipping the sake from the glass, his lips tasting the wine. 'It's pretty good today...not bad...as it usually has been for me...'

Kaoru stood outside, hanging the laundry, the wind blowing her hair constantly in her eyes. She noticed a speck in the road growing larger each moment, finally realizing it was a young boy. He had black spiky hair, and dirty clothes, and he was holding something in his hands. Policeman were chasing him, fervently trying to catch up with him.

She was about to ignore him, minding her own business, for she didn't want to get involved. But...something took over, and she let go of the sheet, and started running..hard. She caught up to the boy, and held out a hand, making him stop. Placing her arm around him, he panted, looking at her in disgust. "What the hell do you think you're doing lady?"

"I'm trying to help you stupid! Now shut up!"

"Stop him! "one of the policeman cried out, reaching them.

"What has my brother done this time?" Kaoru asked, her arm still around him.

"your brother?"

"Yes..he is my young brother.."

"Well, your 'brother' has stolen a woman's purse. That is a very serious crime here, and he could be whipped, or even hanged. It's up to the judge to descide. "

Hanged! No...he couldn't die...she would protect him with her life even...

"I'm sorry for what my brother has caused, but couldn't he just be let off? This will be the last time..please.. I don't know what was in his mind to pick pocket, but I assure he will not do it again...please.."

The policeman smiled, then pushed away the boy, and put his hand on Kaoru's face. "Well...I don't take orders from slaves...but...I am willing to let it go..for a price..."

Kaoru slapped his hand away but he grabbed it, pushing her to the ground.

"Get off me!" Kaoru shrieked, trying to get away.

The boy ran toward the policeman, trying to pry him off her, but he was flung away.

"Ahhh...get off...GET OFF!" Kaoru shouted, her hands punching him in that face, but with no results. Kaoru turned her head away, his hands trying to roam around, as she noticed a long stick lying about 3 inches away from her. If only she could reach it, she would be able to push this bastard off her.

Kaoru started squirming even more, trying to move toward the stick, but her persistent only made her cheek receive a harsh bruise.

The boy once again tried, and he got the policeman's attention. He got up, panting hard, and drew out his sword. "That's it kid, you're gonna get it!"

Kaoru lunged, protecting the boy once again. "Get off me! What do you think you're doing? You don't even know me!"

"Better me than you! You'll be able to make something for yourself since you're a male. I'll be happy to give my life away for a greater cause than cleaning floors! "

"Suit yourself! Either way, I'll be able to kill both of you." The policeman cried, his sword about to take the final plunge.

Kaoru closed her eyes, waiting for the steel cold metal to cut through her, making her blood soak the ground...

She waited a second, then another, but didn't feel anything... She opened her eyes a bit, seeing a flick of red hair, and saw Kenshin with his own sword and rebounding the policeman's sword.

"My...lord..." Kaoru whispered...awed at his skills with the sword..he truly deserved the name..the Battosai.

"Sir, I have witnessed with what you were about to do with my slave...and if I ever see you, then be assured that I will have to kill you. Now, get out." Kenshin whispered, his eyes turning amber..and yellow..his eyes becoming like a killer cat ready to fight...

The policeman whimpered, than started running away, out of sight.

"Kensh...my lord...thank you.." Kaoru whispered...her head low, almost touching the rough fabric of the young boy's clothes.

Kenshin nodded, and held out his hand to help her up. As Kaoru tried getting up, she tripped, falling into Kenshin's strong arms. She blushed, quickly getting up, and muttering, "I'm sorry...my lord.."

Kenshin blushed a bit too, but noticed her ignoring him and turned his attention towards the boy as she did.

"What's your name?" Kaoru asked gently, getting him up to stand.

"My name is Yahiko..."

"Well, do you have a place to stay?" Kaoru asked.

"If I did, would I be picket pocking?"

Kaoru held her annoyance and smiled, well, if you want, you could stay with me a bit...if it was all right with my lord of course...maybe he could get a job here..."

Karou looked up at Kenshin, and he nodded, "There's always room here for work."

Kaoru stared at him, then started walking away with Yahiko, calling out, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Kaoru secretly smiled, liking the way Kenshin's hair felt brushing against her face, his arms around her...but...she couldn't...she was only a salve...only an object in his eyes...

AUTHOR NOTE – How'd you like it? my first Rurouni Kenshin fic! Hope you enjoyed it.

JA!


	2. Half a Scar

CHAPTER 2  
  
Author Note – Thanks everyone for reviewing! ^_^ I'm glad that you all like this story! =)  
  
To: Rose – Thanks for telling me that Kaoru's name was spelled that way. I always seem to spell it THAT particular way for some reason...lol And again, thanks for showing me how to spell Tomoe's last name. You saved me the trouble of looking through my OVA discs of Rurouni Kenshin to find it...^^ lol  
And for the "overused" look and personality, well....that's how they look....so... And as for their personality, well...I don't really have anything to say to that...except...well...I guess for speaking to other stories as well, the personality the writer made for the characters, had to be like that to fit in well with the story plot/line. Heh  
  
THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING MINNA!!!! =D  
  
Disclaimer – Yea...I admit it...I won Rurouni Kenshin. See, there ::points to DVD's of Kenshin and poster:: I own all the episodes, and a poster of Rurouni Kenshin. Oh..you thought I "owned" Rurouni Kenshin??....pssshhhhhh ;)  
  
Errr....I may make this a bit darker than my other works...well...dunno how to really explain this. Yeah..I guess the rating is a bit self-explanatory... lol  
  
Well, before I continue on with the story, I will like to add that I will make this in away similar to the OVA's. Just a note there, so lets go on with the story! (  
  
Yukishiro  
  
-Half a Scar-  
  
Tomoe stood out side, the wind blowing the hair out of her eyes. Awaiting Kenshin's arrival. Her heart beated anxiously, waiting for the bad news Kenshin would give her. Today, an unexpected arrival of an envoy arrived, wishing for Kenshin's presence at Kyoto, where the meeting would be held with the representatives of all the states in Japan.  
  
Tomoe saw in the distance, a riding figure. Her heart beated excitedly, hoping it would be Kenshin, but was disappointed. It was only Sano...  
  
"Good Afternoon Sanosuke-san." Tomoe greeted politely.  
  
Sano smiled, looking at her with humor, "What's up with the formalities Tomoe?"  
  
Tomoe smiled, bowing down slightly, gesturing to come inside. "Nah.... Can't. Thought Kenshin would be back, guess not huh?"  
  
Tomoe shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not. He's been gone for three days already. I received a letter from him, stating that he would be back either today or tomorrow."  
  
"Heh...well, send word when Kenshin does finally come. I'll be back soon..well, ja!"  
  
Tomoe bowed again, seeing him ride off. She viewed the vast plantation, the rice crop growing nicely. Slaves were working hard, under the beating of the sun, sweat pouring down their backs. Her calm eyes slowly grew wide, noticing a carriage riding towards the plantation. Could it be...? Kenshin?  
  
She slowly walked to the opening carriage, eagerly hoping to see Kenshin's red hair...his calm purple eyes....his smile...  
However...it was not her fiancee that came out..it was Kiyosato Akira. Kenshin's once friend..but now his enemy..so therefore..her enemy..  
  
Still.she had to show some respect, so Tomoe bowed slightly, greeting him quietly. "Konnichiwa Kiyosato - san"  
  
He nodded, his gaze lingering on her for a few moments too long. "Yes..well...I was wondering if your "dear" Kenshin has come."  
  
Tomoe glared at him, the word "dear" too sarcastic. His very voice irritated her. "Well..."my" fiancee seems to be popular. And no, he has not come."  
  
"Well...yes..Kenshin Himura or, the Battousai is popular. Popular with the government, popular with friends, with women, and..enemies."  
  
Tomoe took a step back, fear finally creeping to her heart. Yes..for herself... but more for Kenshin...  
  
"I'll make a reminder to tell Kenshin that you have dropped by Kiyosato-san."  
  
He smirked, nodding once again, and climbed in the carriage. Tomoe finally let her breath out, reassurance surfacing as the carriage slowly went away.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Akira lazily sat in the comfortable seat in his carriage, the horse going up and down on the dirt road. Suddenly he lurched forward, nearly dropping his sword. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
Akira angrily stepped out, seeing a raven-haired woman crouching on the floor, inches away from the steel wheels of the carriage. "What happened here?" Akira asked, his voice making the driver tremble in fear.  
  
The woman got up, seeing whose voice that belonged to.  
  
Akira smiled suddenly, a beauty meeting his eyes. "Are you alright miss?"  
  
"I'm quite fine, sire... You see, I dropped my belongings, that are needed for my job, and I quickly tried to retrieve them, however..well...the rest can be easily explained without words..."  
  
"yes...it can.." Akira slowly said, his amazement shown on his face. He had never seen a slave, this beautiful in his entire life...sure..she looked like a little child...but with a vulnerability that made any man tempted to thrust into her... to make her scream in pain and pleasure. To feel her wetness....to feel her inside..to taste her sweetness... but most of all, to break away the virginity in her...to break away the pureness in her eyes and body..  
  
"Kaoru! Are you alright?"Yahiko yelled, running towards them.  
  
"I'm fine already..." Kaoru irritably said, getting up, finally her packages safely in the parcel. "Yahiko, let's go back. We must hurry before Himura-sama has returned."  
  
The name Himura woke up Akira from his little dream, and he followed their movements as they left. So....she was Kenshin's soon to be whore... well....he'd take care of that..  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaoru walked out to the gardens, the smell of jasmine quickly intoxicating her senses. She a full moon....the bright orb having a tint of red...the color of blood...there was an omen..if a full moon had the color of blood stained on it, then there would be blood shed...tonight...  
  
Kaoru shuddered...hating the look..the feel of blood..she didn't want to think about it.  
  
She knew she should get back to work..knew if Himura-sama found she was not doing her work, he would be angered... but it didn't matter...she didn't want to go back to the labor she had to put up with everyday. Did not want to go back to the world of where slaves like her where property, and had no voice in the society.  
  
"Daddy.... I want you hear...hear to listen to my problems....hear to comfort me...to tell me everything will be fine with a good night sleep... daddy... please help me." Kaoru slowly whispered to the red moon. She wanted her father back...her father to explain why this was happening..to explain what these feelings she had whenever she saw Himura-sama. But nobody was here. Her father wasn't here...she had no friends..no one to console to..no one to cry on...all alone...  
  
Kaoru heard a twig snap and turned around, wondering who was here to listen to her desperate plea for someone to be with her.  
  
"Kaoru right?" Akira said, coming out of the shadows, coming into the red light the moon shown.  
  
"Weren't you from earlier today?" Kaoru asked, realizing it was the man from the carriage that almost killed her..too bad it didn't...  
  
"Well...your presence led me here...to see you looking at the red moon.." Akira answered before the words "Why are you here" could be asked.  
  
Kaoru flushed a bit , the thought of being over heard. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you said tonight..but you know, I understand how you feel...you're lonely..you need companionship..." Akira softly said, walking to her, his hands caressing her face.  
  
"What..what do you think you're doing?" Kaoru asked surprised...as his hands started caressing her breasts. "Let me go!"  
  
Akira held her tight against her struggles, and grunted as his other hand went down to his pants. "I know what you are..nothing. You're nothing..just a piece of flesh that can fulfill men's desires. And I know you're soon going to fulfill Kensihn's desires. So I asked myself, why not fulfill mine first? Now hold still!"  
  
"No...I'm not just nothing..I have a name...an identity! I am not your sex tool!" Kaoru cried, tears brimming her eyes, as he slapped her on the face. 'Please help me...somebody...' Kaoru silently pleaded, as he had his hands running up and down her inner thigh. Kaoru did not feel enticed...she felt disgusted, dirty...vile.... She remained dry...unwilling to follow his directions. "Let me go please...." Kaoru begged, tears falling down even more..she had never been this scared..never felt this helpless..  
  
Her mind blanked out, waiting for the final moment, but instead heard the clink and clank of steel meeting steel. It seemed that Kenshin had come to save her once again.. why though?  
  
Kaoru took out her knife she kept with her after the incident with the police man, and slowly got up, but was pushed back by the heavy weight of Akira. And....something else.... The hot warm liquid splattered her work clothes. The strong smell numbing her mind...blood...blood if Kiyosato Akira was drenched on her. He wasn't dead..but badly injured..his soft whimpering droned out by the yell Kaoru cried. She got up, trying to escape the putrid smell as the blood began to dry. She picked up her knife, her tears messing up her vision, the site confusing her mind. She didn't what she was doing, or what just happened...she just began walking to the Battosai, her mind too afraid to fear those yellow cat-like eyes...  
  
Her knife was raised, to his left cheek, her hand quivering...not knowing what she was doing..what she was thinking.. This was the first time Kaoru had seen..smelled..... blood, not since her father's death...  
  
Not wanting to go back to the memory of when she was six...Kaoru tried to shut out her mind..shut out everything..to let her just sleep...and with that, Kaoru collapsed.  
  
But not without allowing the knife to trail down Himura's left cheek, making a scar burn there for the rest of his life........  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin picked up Kaoru, her light weight easily held in his arms. He carried her inside, ordering the other servants to clean up the mess outside. Akira was still alive...but he felt he had taught him a lesson, besides, he still needed to take care of Kaoru. He didn't know why she was this important to him..didn't know why he cared enough to go and look over... but he knew that he had to take care of her..  
  
Looking down on her face, he saw flecks of blood quickly drying, her sleeping face not calm and peaceful, but pained and hurt...how desperately he wanted to erase those emotions showing on her face...those emotions encircling his mind....  
  
Author Note - =o ::gasp:: I finished chapter 2....whooah! lol  
Hope you all like that!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Click that button =) pwease?  
  
JA! Until next time~  
  
(^_^x) ---( kenshin! kekekekeke 


	3. Jasmine and White Plums

CHAPTER 3  
  
Author Note – (O^_^O) I'm so glad all of you have stuck with me so far! ^^  
Thanks for Reviewing! =)  
  
Now, I'd like to get back on my schedule, that I set up for myself when working on three of my other fics at the same time. I am currently still trying to think of more as I can, and I have gotten nothing..-_-"but if I do, hopefully, I'll have enough inspiration to write it. Whooah..look at me rambling on..-_-"I'll shut up..but back to whole reason why I started this discussion.  
I'm going to start a schedule, having this fic. Updated every week. Lets say.. every Saturday, you'll be expecting a new chapter of Forbidden Love. ^_^  
  
Now that my ramble has stopped to a halt, let's continue on with the story!  
  
Btw, hopefully, you won't be confused with this line from chapter 2, "....he still needed to take care of Kaoru. He didn't know why she was this important to him..didn't know why he cared enough to go and look over... but he knew that he had to take care of her.. "The part that says, 'didn't know why he cared enough to go and look over..' I wanted it to mean that he didn't understand why he had to go over to the gardens, to look for Kaoru, because he was worried. He didn't understand that. Just wanted to clear that up incase any of you got confused. ^.^  
  
Now, finally, on with the story! =)  
  
Disclaimer - @.@ I own Kenshin? @.@ Oro?! I do? I must be dreaming..oh wait.. I am....x_X  
  
- Jasmine and White Plums -  
  
Kaoru awoke, the feel of warm comfortable blankets over her, unable to erase the chill that she felt when she returned to the memory of her fathers death. She opened her dark blue eyes, meeting amber, purple eyes, staring intently at her.  
  
Kaoru shot up, fully waking, and finally noticing her surroundings. She was in a sun-light room, with beautiful furniture, the exquisite accessories. She looked down, finding herself laying on a soft futon, with a silk pillow.  
  
Kaoru smirked, facing Kenshin, "Why in the world would my master treat his "property" this nicely?"  
  
Kenshin half smiled, the first true smile Kaoru had seen on his face, "I ask myself that very question." Kaoru looked at him intently, finally asking him the question he did not want to hear.  
  
"Where is your woman? Or fiancee to be more courteous."  
  
"She's away...to her family's place in Osaka. She has some business to take care of and will be away for quite some time."  
  
Kaoru turned away, and started getting up, "I see...so you wouldn't be like this if Yukishiro-sama was here."  
  
Kenshin realized those words finally, and got up, shaking his head, "No...no.. that's not it."  
  
Kaoru, standing up as well, stared at him hard, making even him nervous, "Then what?"  
  
"I honestly don't know.. I don't know what's come over me...but I've never really felt this way.." Kenshin mumbled, his face blushing, and reaching for Kaoru's slender hand.  
  
Kaoru felt her heart beat quicken, anticipating his warm touch, "What feeling?"  
  
They were close..too close..Kenshin noticed her rose petal lips, suddenly having the urge to brush his own lips to hers...and to slowly deepen the kiss....but slowly..ever so slowly..  
  
He was about to, but the sliding door opened, one of his servants coming in, bringing breakfast. They immediately broke apart, their faces red, disappointment spreading through their bodies, wanting the warmth of each other.  
  
The servant eyes Kaoru sharply, placing the tray down to the floor. "Your breakfast Himura-sama."  
  
Kaoru raced to the door, exiting out, her head popping in again, making a quick curt bow, in a rushed voice, "Himura-sama..thank you for your kindness... I will get back to my regular duties." And with that, she left.  
  
"Oro....?"  
  
Kenshin sat down next to his food, the smell of jasmine still lingering in the room..erasing the smell of white plums slowly..ever so slowly...  
  
He started sipping his miso soup, fingering the bandage that covered his wound. The first time someone ever inured him in years... funny...she didn't even notice it... He took out the white gauze Megumi-dono the doctor placed on. It had not stopped bleeding yesterday night..and still continued a bit during the morning. How weird....the smell and color of his blood was the same smell as Akira...and that made him even more angry. He always disliked Akira, and Akira disliked Kenshin even more from stealing Tomoe from him..but what was done was done. They both had no power to turn back time...for all their faults..but still..hearing the name Akira Kiyosato made his blood boil..made him want to reach for his sword and slice Akira's arrogant head off....  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
As soon as the sliding door was closed, away from Himura's ears, the servant pulled Kaoru into a secluded room, slapping her hard on the cheek. "What in the name do you think you're doing?" she hissed, making sure no one heard.  
  
"Ms. Tae...please...don't tell anyone..myself, I don't even know what happened...." Kaoru pleaded.  
  
"I won't...but I want to warn you...Kaoru-chan.. Himura-sama is going to be married..not only that..but...you..are a servant...he is your master. I don't want to be cruel here..but that's the way it is...we can't do anything about it. He is above you.. and everyone else in this household. I warn you..he can do almost anything without being punished. For all you know..he could be deceiving you! I'm warning you...because...I know how hard your childhood has been...and what troubles you have encountered along the way...but if you fall for his trap...you will seriously get hurt."  
  
"Ms. Tae..why are you saying this?" Kaoru asked, tears beginning to form. She never wanted to think that Kenshin would be deceiving her...  
  
"I'm saying this...because child...I see..i see love..love in your pretty blue eyes whenever they are laid upon Himura-sama."  
  
With that, she exited the room, leaving a very stunned Kaoru. She was in love with Himura Kenshin? That couldn't be it..it just couldn't... it couldn't!  
How could she love Himura-sama...her master...her lord...the one known as the Battousai? It was a mistake..it surely was....but deep in her heart, she knew Kaoru Kamiya knew, that in the short time she had been I the household of Himura Kenshin, she had fallen for her master...  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin stood near the well, his hand laying on his left cheek. The burning pain would not go away for some reason...it would not heal..nor would it relieve him from the pain...  
  
He lifted the bucket, his hand dipping into the piercing cold water, and once again placing it on his left cheek. On his hand, the water had mingled with the slight blood still flowing, turning into a light reddish color.  
  
As he thought of his wound, his mind drifted to the pleasant smell of jasmine wafting in the air, for the garden was near by. And the smell of jasmine, made him remember the slender black haired woman with startling blue eyes...  
How he wanted to take his mind off her..how he desperately wanted to forget her soft touch..her warm heat...  
  
He turned quickly away, to the other garden, filled with the scent of white plums. The smell of white plums always reminded him of Tomoe, the scent always clinging to her... hoping for the image...to be replaced with the image of Tomoe.  
  
However..it did not...the image and scent of Kaoru consistly stayed there...consistly burning away the smell of white plums....  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Author Note : =) How was that minna? Hope you all liked that chapter.  
  
Ahhh...you see the symbolism of the smell of jasmine and white plums hold don't ya? ;]  
  
Sorry if I repeated a few things, but I wanted those aspects of it made clear.  
  
Thanks for all reading, now there's just one tiny task left. ;]  
  
Click that button and review! =D LOL  
  
Thanks everyone! Can't wait to meet you all in CHAPTER 4! ;]  
  
See you all next Saturday. =DD  
  
Ja! Until next time~  
  
(o^_^O) 


	4. Diffrent Worlds

CHAPTER 4  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - =D Thanks for REVIEWING for the last chapter!! ^_^  
  
+ Hmmmm...a little note I'd like to add....  
  
I myself even wondered this...but I thought that Kaoru loved Kenshin way too fast..but I figured, I wanted it to be like that. Because, for Kaoru's character, in this fic, and I guess in the anime, gets right to the point that Kaoru likes Kenshin. Kenshin might not realize this, either because he's too slow..=) or because of Tomoe. And I suppose, you see this now...Kaoru indirectly knows she loves Kenshin, and Kenshin...is well confused. He loves Tomoe, but Kaoru is there also, and he begins to have feelings for her as well. -_-"..I've been rambling too much haven't I? Lol  
  
Disclaimer – If you think I owned Kenshin, you'd be even more dense than Kenshin... @.@ oro??  
  
Different Worlds –  
  
Kaoru went from room to room, cleaning the floors, sweat perspiring  
her back. The sunlight streaming out of the open windows, made the rooms  
even more humid.  
  
She was about to open the dojo, to do a good sweep there, but heard  
the light steps of someone running. She slided the door a bit, seeing  
Himura-sama with his sword, practicing. His moves were like a giant cat,  
ready to strike with it's fang. His red hair followed his movements, like  
a trail of blood being left behind.  
  
She had never seen such excellent swordsman skills, as him. His  
hands seemed to be drawn to the hilt of the sword, drawn to the smell of  
blood...  
  
Kaoru closed the door once again, leaning against it. She didn't  
understand these emotions...why was she feeling like this? Why? This didn't  
make sense... Her heart beated quicker and became more nervous each time  
she was near him...  
Her mood brightened when she would have one glance at him....  
  
Ms. Tae's words rang into her..." I'm saying this....because child...I see..I see love..love in your pretty blue eyes whenever they are laid upon Himura- sama."  
  
Kaoru shook her head, wanting to forget those words....wanting to forget this life she lived of wishing....  
  
Even if she did have "some" feelings toward Himura-sama, she was his servant....his property....it was forbidden.....  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaoru walked down the busy stores in town, browsing various food markets to cook for tonight's dinner for Himura-sama. Yahiko was with her again, muttering non stop insults under his breath about Kaoru making him come with her.  
  
She was about to cross the street, when she saw, yet again, Himura- sama. Kaoru flushed, seeing him notice her, and beckoning her to come over.  
  
Nodding, and obeying his orders, Kaoru shoved Yahiko to follow along side, making sure no carriages were in their way.  
  
"What are you doing here Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, trying to ignore the way her sterling blue eyes twinkled in the sun light.  
  
"Ano....I was just going out to buy some food to cook for tonight's meal.." Kaoru mumbled, looking down, avoiding his gaze.  
  
Kenshin nodded, and smiled once again, "Well then, if your done, then lets walk back together. I was supposed to meet someone, but he canceled, so..."  
  
Kaoru nodded once more, following behind him, not noticing that Yahiko had went somewhere else, not listening to Kenshin.  
  
They were passing through a large crowd of towns people, when a few drunken men purposely tripped Kaoru, falling to the ground.  
  
Kaoru slowly got up, Kenshin turning around to see what had happened. The men laughed, the other people slowly backing away, trying to not get involved.  
  
Kenshin fingered his hilt, looking at the men, as they laughed at Kaoru, her face reddening with embarrassment and anger.  
  
Suddenly, following with the wind currents, a streak of light hit each of the drunken men, and as the dust cleared way, they lay on the ground. Some were knocked out, some were bleeding... the rest quickly got up, angrily shouting at Kenshin, "Just who the hell do you think you are? Huh?"  
  
Kenshin placed his sword back into place, and pulled Kaoru towards him. "She is mine...and nobody will touch her, or harm her."  
  
His eyes turned into cat eyes, gleaming yellow and amber.  
  
Kaoru didn't know what to do, shocked at Himura-sama's actions, and trying desperately to ignore his warm arm tightly encircling her waist....tightly....and protectively.  
  
"Himura-san..isn't....isn't that your servant?" one man asked, as a crowd began to form again, surrounding them. IN the crowd of people, Saito stood, observing quietly at what was going on.  
  
Realization hit Kenshin..hard, and he finally noticed what he was doing, finally noticing the arm that held Kaoru..  
  
Whisper's erupted, the few words heard, were "Tomoe...Kenshin....servant....disobedience...."  
  
Kaoru flushed, tears brimming her eyes, as she cut through the sea of people, not wanting to either face Himura, or her own self....  
  
Kenshin stood there, still aghast at his earlier actions.  
  
He saw Sano coming towards him, laying gently his hand on his shoulder. "Hey.....Kenshin....what just happened?"  
  
"I myself would like to know..." a voice broke out. Everyone turned, seeing Akira Kiyosato walking to Kenshin. His voice gathered everyone's attention, and he smiled. "It seems...that Kenshin Himura...has...something going on with his slave, Kaoru."  
  
Everyone was silent, staring accusing eyes to Kenshin. "That..that's not it! It's not..."  
  
"Then..what is it? Himura? I mean, you almost killed me when you saw me with Kaoru, didn't you? Don't deny it." Akira accused, circling Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin...you know...it's not allowed.... Fraternizing with....a servant.." Sano slowly said, trying to not believe the truth.  
  
"Kenshin... you can't do this....if this goes to far.... you could be put in jail, with "your" servant killed." Someone called out.  
  
"But why...why?" Kenshin finally asked. It was like someone was taking control of his mind and voice, making him ask this.  
  
"Because dammit, this is the way how it is supposed to be. Don't question our society. You should be happy with what you have and not ask questions. You are an upper class man...born in this society level. And your slave, Kaoru, was born into the world of slaves. You both were born in different worlds... Don't question it. This is how it has been for years, and this is how it should be!" Saito finally yelled.  
  
Kenshin stood numb....his mind trying to comprehend what was told to him...two different worlds...two different levels of society...  
  
He slowly broke through, ignoring the mutters the people whispered to each other. Ignoring the gaze that followed him till he reached a turning point, going out of sight....  
  
As the crowd diminished, a few men and women stayed put. They were huddled together, barely able to be heard. The leader it seemed, was to be Akira, instructing plans.  
  
After a few moments, they went as well, all but one person stood standing on the empty street. He was hidden, able to hear everything that Akira was instructing.  
  
Yahiko quickly ran toward the house, quickly trying to find Himura...he had to..or else......  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Author Note – whoah...I never knew I could write that corny...=O lol  
Gomen ne...that was a pretty bad chapter...^^"  
  
Please forgive me, by clicking the review button..=P  
  
Hahahaha...x]  
  
Well, anyways, thanks for READING! And PLEASE...REVIEW!!!!!!!! =)  
  
UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY! =)  
  
__________________________________________________________ 


	5. Bittersweet Memories

CHAPTER 5  
  
Author Note - ^_^ Arigatou! ^_^ and thanks for saying my last chapter wasn't corny! ^^  
  
+ Btw, just wanted to mention this, but I didn't realize I made Sano act mean..^^ I thought Saito was a bit harsh, but..you know him...^.~ lol Sorry if it sounded a bit of out of character ^^  
  
+ Hmm.... I don't think this'll be a long fic. Maybe a few more chapters... I'll try to make it up to 10 chapters, but it might be less, or it might be a bit more.. ^^ I'm hoping to end this with a satisfying ending..lol [did that make sense?] heh  
  
+ Hopefully most of you guys won't think that I don't like Akira Kiyosato, it's just that I thought his role was the only person that could fit in with this kind of triangle..you know..like the only person that has a connection for Tomoe, Kenshin, and Kaoru. So please don't think I don't like Akira... ^^" He's just a character that was there and that could be used for an appropriate role in this story.. lol  
  
+ hehehe...a little question I want to ask. Have you guys ever been in that position that Kaoru is in right now? You see someone you think you like, or you know you like/love and you get all nervous and excited? Or if you're having a bad day, and all you do is stare in space for a moment and you're mind suddenly thinks of him and you become happy and forget your problems? I 3 those feelings!!! *.* I'm in it now..... =)  
  
Oh boy...I've rambled quite long again...-_-"  
  
Disclaimer- No, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... but all OC and OOC are err...I guess mine? ^_^ Least I own something...... ^_^"  
  
Bittersweet Memories..-  
  
Kenshin walked down the empty street, his head bent low, his eyes  
forming tears as he took a step forward each time...  
  
His sword was still held in his hand, the blood drenched on his  
clothes...on his sword...dripping onto the ground... He ached to go to bed, to  
sleep..and forget what had occurred this night...to erase the memories  
what had happened these past few days... he didn't know how it had come  
to this.... Didn't know if he could go on...  
  
Kaoru.....the one he had tried so hard to protect...was gone.....no  
matter how many times he had tried saving her..no matter how many times  
he had promised her he would care for her...and never let harm come to her  
again...he had failed...failed to protect the one who he loved so dearly....  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin looked up to the sky, the stormy clouds crowding  
together, light rain falling. The rain washed away the blood soaking his  
sword, washed away the tears that continuously formed, but it would not  
wash away the hurt..the pain he felt in his heart.......  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Painful flash backs haunted his mind....continuing to ram into his  
mind..making him relive what had happened that day when he ran to Kaoru  
after hearing what Yahiko had told him..making him relive what had  
happened after he saved her....making him relive this night... when he saw  
the color of blood...of the one he loved.......  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin held Kaoru's light figure in his arms, his anger melting down as he continued to look down her sleeping face. He gently brushed his hand against her left cheek. How soft and smooth it was...how delicate... quite a change from the rough handle of the hilt of his sword... quite a change..quite a difference....  
  
His hand went to his own left cheek, and fingered the unfading  
scar....that wouldn't seem to heal...  
  
He heard running steps behind him, and saw Yahiko running towards  
them.  
  
"HEY! Did u make it in time?"  
  
Kenshin made a small smile, and nodded towards Kaoru, "See for  
yourself."  
  
"Man....what did they do to her?"  
  
"Nothing to severe....she'll be fine...not something a good night's  
sleep can fix."  
  
Yahiko nodded, and walked a head, leading the way back to the  
house.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin sat against the wall, his sword next to his hand, his  
head bent down. Images of what happened today flashed through his mind...  
  
Yahiko had come running to him, looking worried, speaking in an  
urgent voice. The two words he had heard led him running towards where  
Kaoru was....  
  
Danger, and Kaoru.....  
  
His sword was already drawn out, his eyes turning into a cat as he neared the direction Kaoru ran off to and saw Akira Kiyosato....his face laughing....laughing with malice...  
  
The sun was about to set...the color of blood staining the grounds as it lowered...about to leave the world into darkness........  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Yahiko was standing near the well, retrieving water for Ms. Tae, thinking over on what had happened to Kaoru today. Sure..he may insult Kaoru at times..but he saw her as his older sister that would take care of him..and in return, he had to take care of her... he prayed she would be fine....  
  
He was running after Kenshin, trying to keep up to the red hair man..  
He heard only few words, but he heard a loud yell yelling 'Kaoru'... The two ran quicker, anxious to find her...  
  
He saw several out lines of bodies huddled together, forming a semi- circle. Something in his mind told him that Kaoru was somewhere in there.....something in his body made him run faster, telling him that Kaoru was in danger...and she needed help....  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin didn't think..didn't even consider who he was killing..or the consequences that would befall him after this whole ordeal....the only thing he knew was to hurt the ones who harmed Kaoru...  
  
He heard yells....cries of pain...cries of pleas...but he listened to none...he didn't care....didn't care whose blood stained his sword..didn't care who died...  
  
Yahiko tried stopping him, for at this rate he'd Kaoru as well... "KENSHIN! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL KAORU!"  
  
Kenshin heard Yahiko, and stopped, his breathing hard, his hands shaking. He saw Kaoru lying on the ground, unconseince and almost beaten to death.....  
  
He soundlessly put away his sword, and walked to Kaoru, lifting her up, he heard a whimper and saw Akira running away...  
  
He looked down on her face, and softly spoke, "Kaoru...are you alright?" No answer came..no answer to relief his worries...  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin sat on the ground, the rain unforgivingly beating down on him as he thought back to that time...how thankful he was when he saw Kaoru wake up the next morning..how he thanked the gods in allowing him to see Kaoru's wonderful smile that seemed to lift his moods again...how happy he was to see that she was alive and well... what a fool he was...not knowing that in a few days...all that happiness would be gone... what a fool....  
  
Kenshin saw the black sky, wishing he was dead..wishing he didn't have to go through this pain...wishing he could be stopped from being sucked into the memory of when he saw Kaoru fall to the ground and never get up and greet him with her usual smile...never being able to see her beautiful blue eyes that twinkled like the stars....how painful beautiful memories could be..how bitter...bittersweet memories...  
  
+ The hot sunlight is so bright  
  
+ I recall that summer  
  
+ I didn't know what pain was.  
  
+ Your smiling face always made me happy,  
  
+ I kept on desiring dreams and longings  
  
+ I can hear far away a voice that's calling me  
  
+ Forever and ever I kept on watching on  
  
+ this straightforward feeling of mine  
  
+ runs toward the infinite sky  
  
+ These overflowing tears are gently  
  
+ embraced by these hands  
  
+ Will I see you again  
  
+ at that hill?  
  
+ Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien [opening theme song]  
  
AUTHOR NOTE – Ahhhh...confusing ne? Hmm...this chapter has caused me quite a bit of trouble ^_^ Hopefully, that was good, and hopefull you all liked that! THANKS FOR READING!!!!  
  
[hehehe..iunno why I put that song in. I just really like it! I think for the rest of the chapters, I'm going to put in a song (:  
  
+ Lalalalalalala =D  
  
+ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! :]  
  
+ go on, click that button! =D 


	6. Unwanted Memories

Chapter 6  
  
Author Note – aha... ^^" it seems that many of you were confused.. ^^" sorry bout that... ^-^ I'll explain, you see, many parts in the story were all flashbacks. Like when the part Kenshin saved Kaoru from Akira [again ^_^] was a flashback. Just wanted to clear that up ;] Everything will be explained throughout the chapters :]  
  
+ I updated this chapter earlier than Saturday, since I have Spring Break and I have some extra time ^_^ Also, is that I won't be able to update this on Saturday. I have to go to a family party, that will last all night. ^^"  
  
+ I wanted to add something, since most got confused either it was present or a flash back :  
  
+___________________________________+ = that will be like now/present  
  
*_____________________________________* = that will be flash back :]  
  
Disclaimer - . I don't own Rurouni Kenshin........ .  
  
Unwanted Memories –  
  
*_____________________________________________________*  
  
"Himura-sama...thank you.....thank you for last night..."  
  
"It's fine..Kaoru...it's fine... I'm just glad you are alright."  
  
"Oh..I'm fine...great actually... I guess I'll get back to work..."  
  
"Yeah...ummm...Kaoru..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's..nothing..."  
  
Nodding, Kaoru left, feeling disappointed in not being able to be with Himura-sama. She didn't know why....didn't understand..but whenever she saw Himura, she was happy...  
  
Kenshin stood still, his hand touching the scar that still remained on his left cheek. It still would not go away, nor would it stop bleeding. It did not bleed as much as before, but still droplets of red blood dropped every now and then.  
  
He was angry at himself, unable to tell Kaoru what he wanted to...but would it really do anything? Saito's words continued to ring through his mind, persistent in making him understand the meaning of the words...  
  
Why was this so hard? Any normal man would brush off these feelings and remember that "she" was only a slave...but...this was "Kaoru" noone could replace her..no one could put her in with any other slave or person... she was.."Kaoru"....no one else........  
  
+__________________________________________+  
  
Kenshin sat still, the tears mingling in with the rain. Even the rain reminded him of Kaoru... everything seemed to remind him of Kaoru...  
  
'I don't want to be here.... I don't want to go back...to those memories...I can't bear it....'  
  
*__________________________________________*  
  
Kenshin sat at the table, his lips tasting the sweet wine...the past few nights...the sake..had tasted good..which was surprising...for it hadn't been to his liking for a long time.... It had only started acquiring some taste..when......Kaoru had come to work for him...........  
  
He smiled a bit, not understanding how this meant........  
  
He wandered out to the garden, as the shadows came out of there hiding as the sun began to set quickly, fireflies coming out as well. The smell of jasmine intoxicated his mind. He saw Kaoru standing there, her delicate hand holding a flower, and sniffing it.  
  
"Kaoru...do you like jasmines?"  
  
Kaoru looked up surprised at hearing his voice. She was engrossed in her thoughts...thinking of the man who standing right before her eyes.......  
  
"Ahh...yes! Yes! I do like jasmines...there smell always reminds me of my mother..."  
  
Kenshin smiled, stepping closer. How beautiful Kaoru looked, her face glowing in the light coming from the fireflies. They twinkled around, adding their light with the stars up above. She seemed to glow an unimaginable natural glow that seemed to enhance her beauty. He loved the way her bangs swayed around her face, the way her eyes looked into his, that seemed to try and look for his soul...  
  
Something came over his mind, as it instructed him what to do. He found himself reaching for her hand, pulling her into his arms for an embrace. He heard her gasp, saw her eyes grow wide with shock. Fireflies circled around them... giving off the light of love...  
  
"Kaoru..." he heard himself whisper.  
  
"Himura-sama..what do you think you are doing?!" Kaoru asked, her voice shaking with uncontrollable shock, surprise and...longing...  
  
"Kaoru..call me Kenshin..."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Kaoru...I don't know why...but seeing you..has always made me happy.... Something about you...has made me want to see you everyday....has made me want to see your smile day and night..."  
  
Silence came....Kaoru did not know what to say..she didn't dare to breath..dare to blink...afraid that if she did..it would ruin this perfect moment. Her head was resting on his shoulder, as his arms circled around her, a perfect embrace...  
  
"Himura..sama..."  
  
"Let me talk. I don't know what's come over me...I don't know why I am doing this...but...I just don't understand these feelings. Something has come over me...something has taken over me..making me say these things..that even I don't understand.."  
  
Kenshin held her tighter, loving the way her warmth seeped into his, mingling...into one..like a flame burning..constantly...mingling in with the light...  
  
"Kaoru...I...love..you..."  
  
Hearing those words, Kaoru felt tears fall, her heart bursting with happiness. "Himura...sama...why? Why me?" Kaoru managed, her vision becoming blurred.  
  
"Kaoru...you are you...you are the one who I want to see everyday..you are the one who I want to make happy...only you.."  
  
"Himura....thank you...for loving someone like me..."  
  
Kenshin broke away, looking at her bewildered, "What do you mean, 'someone like me'?"  
  
Kaoru fell to the floor, continuing to cry, "Someone like me..someone who is nothing but property..someone who does not have an identity in 'your' world.."  
  
Kenshin took her in his arms again, sitting on the grassy floor, the fire flies once again circling around the two. "Kaoru, listen to me, you are a person, you are Kaoru Kamiya, the woman I love...nothing more, nothing less. Don't ever think like that.."  
  
"Kenshin..I love you.." Kaoru whispered, her crying continuing, her head lying on his chest.  
  
Kenshin felt himself cry a bit too, his emotions over whelming him. "Kaoru..you called me by my name..."  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
They sat there together, embraced in each other's arms, wishing that they could be like this longer than forever...till the end of time..........  
  
+________________________________+  
  
Kenshin looked up to the black sky, wanting that once beautiful memory gone. How he cherished that memory, and yet..he did not want to watch it...did not want to watch the time Kaoru and him confessed their love...it was just too painful...  
  
"Kaoru....you promised you'd be with me forever....till the end of time..you lied...." Kenshin whispered, holding the blue indigo ribbon he had. The only thing he had to think of Kaoru. It was her favorite color....the color of sadness.....for as the old saying went, *'Blue is the sorrow of the mind. Red is the passion of the heart.'  
Kenshin sat there, fingering the ribbon, as the rain beated down. His eyes closed, taking him back to the place of unwanted memories....  
  
Kaoru..........  
  
+ I was so happy  
  
+ When you smiled at me  
  
+ With a smile that melts away everything  
  
+ Spring is yet far away  
  
+ and the earth is still cold  
  
+ Was waiting for the first sprout to come out  
  
+ Although today is hard to bear  
  
+ Even when yesterdays scars remain  
  
+ If I work it out with the heart that's wants to trust  
  
+ I can't be born again  
  
+ but I can change as I go on  
  
+ Lets stay together always  
  
+ Fruits Basket [opening theme song]  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - =D How was that? I wanted Kaoru and Kenshin to confess how they felt, without even knowing it themselves... lol  
  
Hope you all liked that =)  
  
+ Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!! =DD + PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
+ Click that button...please? ^_^ 


	7. Deceit

CHAPTER 7  
  
Author Note – THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!! ^_^ I'm so glad you guys all liked that chapter! =D  
  
+ Wow...my first flame...ever.... =/  
  
To Kristen() :  
  
Gee... I'm sorry if I you didn't like my story...? I'm...errr...sorry that my stories and ideas are really bad...? =/ And err...I don't think I can write honestly...I have no idea where you got that from... ^^"" And err....to be honest, I really don't like flamers.. Because, flamers have no right to criticize other people's writing. Nobody should have the right to, to say that one story is bad, or that it really has no point or whatever. But you know what, I guess you have a right to speak your mind so, I won't say anything else, but that's just my opinion.  
  
Angel Olsen – THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! ^_^  
  
Kioki - ^_^ I'm sorry, I can't tell you. :] lol how evil I feel... :P lol  
  
Even though if the story turns out the way, please remember I had my mind set out on this, and I wanted it to turn out like this. And as in my profile stated, I like to make my fics. angst, and sad..lol If you know Yu Yu Hakusho, and you like angst. fics. and A.U. stories, hopefully you can read my No More Denying Love fic. :] well, thanks again for reviewing!!!!! E-mail me sometimes! :]  
  
Myuka – THANKS! ^_____________^  
  
Foxboykurama - ^_^ Morning! Lol. Thanks! ^_^ It means a lot to me! I'll talk to you later on AIM. ^__^  
  
Hieisgirl-90 – THANKS! ^_^ Glad you understood last chapter! :] btw, I have a new e-mail/sn. It's = lemonyXswtness@aol.com, my sn is the same, lemonyXswtness. E-mail me! ^_^  
  
The_Magician – THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^_^ Don't worry, I'm slow too... ^^; lol  
  
Thanks again! And yep, I did have a good one! I got to eat good food!!!!!!! ^_^ Restaurant Korean food is so yummy. =P I want some now! Lol but I hate having to greet everyone, and people saying, "Your so tall!" or "You've grown so much!" har.har. lol :] thanks again! I'm sorry I couldn't e-mail you, I was planning on to, but. I haven't had enough time. Lol E-mail me! ^_^ it's = lemonyXswtness@aol.com. :D  
  
Silent Tears of Agony – THANKS! I'll try to make it longer. ^____^ hopefully I can... ^^;  
  
Brittany – THANKS! And yep, I do write lemons. Lol Sorry I couldn't e-mail you. I was planning on to also, but again, I didn't have enough time. ^^; e- mail me! Lol My sn/e-mail, is the same as up above ^ ^_^  
  
I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry if I couldn't thank you up there, GOMEN! ^_^  
  
But a huge thanks again,  
  
Thank you guys so much! tHank you guys so much! thAnk you guys so much! thaNk you guys so much! thanK you guys so much!  
  
thank You guys so much! thank yOu guys so much! thank yoU guys so much!  
  
thank you Guys so much! thank you gUys so much! thank you guYs so much! thank you guyS so much!  
  
thank you guys So much! thank you guys sO much!  
  
thank you guys so Much! thank you guys so mUch! thank you guys so muCh! thank you guys so mucH!  
  
=D Okay, I'll stop and get on with the story. ;] ::wink wink::  
  
^________^  
  
+ I have one thing to add, now, later on in the chapters, it's going to be where everyone is against Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. It won't matter who it is, but the fact that they are against the relationship. So PLEASE don't flame me when it happens. I don't think I can handle another...=/  
  
+ I forgot one thing, for the line "Blue is the sorrow of the mind, Red is the passion of the heart" I got that from Fushigi Yuugi. Forgot to add that in. ^^"  
  
Disclaimer – I 3 Kenshin, and yet he can never be my rurouni...=(  
  
+ Oh yeah, I have one question. You know that shirt Kenshin wears? What is it called? I forgot..^^" lol also what are his pants called? o_O lol  
  
+ Warning, this will be rated R. Well..it already is..but some lime will be in it. :] [Just a Warning] :)  
  
- Deceit -  
  
*____________________________________________________*  
  
Kaoru had her head against Kenshin's chest, hearing his deep calm breathing. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to mold them together..trying to let them become one and never separate again...  
  
Her heart burst with love whenever she saw him..whenever she felt his warm touch...  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
He looked down to her, smiling gently, the fireflies surrounded them as they sat in the jasmine garden. He kissed her lightly on the head, and went to her forehead, his luscious lips moving down to her nose, with Kaoru giggling a bit. He reached her lips, a spark occurring, as they continued to kiss. Her lips became pliant, giving in to the tender and sweet way Kenshin kissed her. He wanted more, his hands trailing down to her shoulders and rubbing them gently.  
  
They went slowly to her breasts, caressing them slowly, gently, and tentatively. He could feel Kaoru's desire, wanting to fulfill them, but he could also feel her fear.  
  
He broke away, facing her, "Kaoru...if you're afraid, we don't have to do this....We can wait."  
  
He saw her blue eyes, fear beginning to dissolve away, with new emotions taking over... Passion....desire....  
  
"Kenshin..I've been afraid all my life...the only absolute thing I know, is that I love you. Don't worry about me. For once, I'll put away my fears, and leave everything to you..."  
  
Kenshin laughed a bit, nudging his head against hers. "So..i can do anything to you?"  
  
Kaoru smiled, her arms reaching to his. "Yes...anything...as long as I love you, and that you love me."  
  
"I love you. I love you so much Kaoru."  
  
He pulled her closer again, taking her into a deep kiss. Her lips..her body becoming pliant. Following his every moves.  
  
The night wore on, the cool grass caressing their naked bodies. Clothes flung carelessly, their bodies filling with each other. Their quick breaths was the only sound in the night, their bodies trying to keep up with the pace of their movements.  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin breathlessly said, sweat perspiring on his face.  
  
"Ken..shin....."  
  
+___________________________________________________________________________ ___+  
  
That memory fresh in his mind, he could still smell the scent of Kaoru....the scent of that night......  
  
He didn't want to remember those times spent with Kaoru....they were to bitter to handle....and yet...they were too sweet to push away...  
  
Kenshin got up again, and began to walk, his wet hair loose from his ponytail. His bangs limped, covering his eyes. People passing by thought he was nothing but a drunk who ran out of money.  
  
He didn't know where to go, not wanting to go back to his home..for the memories of Kaoru lingered there as well..... they lingered everywhere......  
  
He felt weak....the cold wind chilling his temperature...  
  
He fell to the wet ground, greatly bringing in sleep. He wanted a dreamless sleep....not wanting the haunting moments swirling around him.  
  
*________________________________________________*  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes slowly, her vision still blurry. She saw an outline of two purple eyes staring at her, and with a great yelp, she awoke fully. "Kenshin..what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing Kaoru.... I was just trying to convince myself that you actually did say you love me.."  
  
"Kenshin...I love you.."  
  
"Kaoru...." Kenshin whispered, "I love you too" He took her in a warm embrace again, gently brushing his lips to her lips, then down to her neck. He wrapped them together, in his yukata*. She laughed a bit, his brushing lips tingling her body. The sun was beginning to rise, as Kenshin and Kaoru became one again.... Loving the way each felt.....  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Himura-sama? May I have a word with you?" Kaoru asked quietly, entering his room. She shut the door, making sure no one had followed, or nobody had sensed something suspicious.  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin softly called, taking her into a light hold, he kissed her head, as they held each other. "What did you need me for?"  
  
"I...I have some concerns...that woman....Tomoe-sama....she is your fiancee no?" Kaoru asked? She didn't want to...didn't want to mention that name...never wanted to even hear it..and yet she needed to know..needed to know if he still loved her..or if he still planned on marrying her. For all she knew, he could be leading her on, using her for fun...but she did not want to shatter this perfect picture they had created... But she just had to know...no matter what....  
  
She felt Kenshin take a deep breath before speaking. "Yes...I was..going to marry Tomoe. But not anymore....I'm going to send a message and tell her..."  
  
Kaoru felt tears forming once again. For once.....she was happy. She wished her father could've been here..to share this happiness with her. For once...someone saw her as a real person...  
  
She held him tighter, her tears wetting his clothes. "Kenshin..I love you.." she whispered.  
  
"I love you..." Kenshin whispered, taking her into a soft kiss.  
  
I love you.........  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Ack!" Kaoru shrieked, turning around, and laughing. As she was hanging the laundry, Kenshin had surprised her from behind.  
  
"Hey..don't do that!" Kaoru yelled in between laughs.  
  
She splashed soapy water on him, as he tried ducking. "Heeyy!" Kenshin cried, laughing as well.  
  
By the end of it, the both of them were wet and soapy, their hair tangled, their lungs out of breath from laughing.  
  
"Kenshin! Now look what you have done! I have to clean all this up. And I'm trying to hang the laundry!" Kaoru jokingly scolded.  
  
"I'll help. I'm sorry." Kenshin said, his breathing calming down, laughter still erupting.  
  
"Kenshin? Shouldn't you mean Himura-sama?"  
  
Both Kaoru and Kenshin bolted up, seeing whose voice that belonged to. "Akira...What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, his voice hardening, his eyes becoming cold.  
  
"Nothing...Nothing at all. Just visiting my good friend, Kenshin." Akira jokingly said, his eyes continuously flickering to Kaoru. Her clothes were wet from the water, sticking tightly to her slender form.  
  
Kaoru looked away, afraid at what might happen. Akira had just heard her address Kenshin casually, like they were on the same level. Kaoru bowed, clutching the laundry.  
  
"Ahh...Kaoru, please leave us while Akira and I have a word." Kenshin ordered.  
  
Kaoru quickly left, entering the main house. She quickly changed her clothes, and crept outside. She hide behind tree to tree, as Kenshin and Akira slowly walked from the house.  
  
KAORU P.O.V.  
  
Kaoru silently darted behind, seeing a people crowd around Kenshin and Akira. There was loud voices, unable to be understood. She continued to get closer, wanting to hear what was happening. She saw the crowd moving slightly, as if they were someone letting in, then another push.  
  
Kaoru crept closer, inches away, till she heard Kenshin's voice.  
  
"You're right. I did say it. But do you know why?"  
  
"What do you mean, do I know why?" Kaoru heard Akira yell. She felt her hands becoming moist, her forehead perspiring.  
  
"You really think a guy like me, would ever love someone like her. It was all a joke. I needed some pleasurement while Tomoe was away. Doesn't every guy need it? She was just a tool of pleasure, nothing more. Really, a servant that is property, should stay as property."  
  
Kaoru heard Kenshin's words, she heard them loud and clear, ringing through her mind. 'She was just seen as property..just a tool of pleasure to keep him busy while Tomoe-san was away....she was...nothing to him...' Kaoru felt numb all over, not feeling the warm tears as they slowly fell from her eyes, growing quicker and quicker.... What Kenshin had said to her before...was all...a lie....  
  
[IN JAPANESE]  
  
+ Itsumo aruku kaeri michi  
  
+ Tsunaida te wo hanasenai  
  
+ Kono mama itai keredo  
  
+ Toki ga sugiteyuku  
  
+ Yozora ni egaku yume wa hitotsu dake  
  
+ anata no hoshi ni naritai itsuka  
  
+ Manatsu no seiza ni terasarete  
  
+ Futari shozuka ni inoru no  
  
+ Sunao na kimochi no mama de  
  
+ issho ni iraremasu youni  
  
+ Lalala Lalala  
  
+ Lalala Lalalalala  
  
+ Kikari ga umaretano ima  
  
+ Futari no kokoro no nakani  
  
[ IN ENGLISH]  
  
+ The path going back that I always walk through,  
  
+ I can't let go this joined hand.  
  
+ I want to stay like this, but  
  
+ time passes by.  
  
+ There's just one dream drawn up on the night sky  
  
+ I want to become your star someday.  
  
+ Being shined upon a midsummer constellation,  
  
+ both of us silently pray.  
  
+ With these honest feelings,  
  
+ I hope we will stay together.  
  
+ Lalala Lalala  
  
+ Lalala Lalalalala  
  
+ A light has just been born  
  
+ within both of our hearts.  
  
+ Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien [ENDING SONG]  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Author Note - =) cliffy. I had played around with this story..o_O quite a few times, trying to make it make sense. Well..it's not the best, but ehhh....-_-..lol  
  
+ THANKS FOR READING!  
  
+PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	8. I dont want to be here

CHAPTER 8  
  
Author Note – I'm really sorry I couldn't update last Saturday. I've been under a lot of stress, and to make things worse, my older sister was playing around with my computer and deleted all my files. --"  
  
Anyways, this chapter that I had to rewrite isn't going to be that great, on account I've gotten really sick. . I think I might have the flu. =/  
  
thanks for all the reviews. =) mucho thankies all. =D  
  
Disclaimer – ix3 Kenshin, but he can't be my rurouni. =/  
  
- I don't want to be here... -  
  
KENSHIN P.O.V. [when Kaoru over hears.]  
  
"Akira. What do you think you are doing, entering my property?"  
  
"Well.... I did want to 'enter' your property...however..you seemed to get pretty upset about that... could it be that your property is something more to you..?" Akira asked.  
  
Kenshin remained silent, his face and eyes stone cold. He knew he could not give anything away. If he let out that he loved Kaoru, then she would be hung, and he would be put to jail. He needed to save them both.  
  
Kenshin looked up, and saw familiar faces coming up to him.  
  
"Saito...what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, wishing he had his sword. Usually he had his sword around his waist, always by his side; however, today was one of those days.  
  
"Himura...we are here to discuss something that concerns you, and that servant." Saito slowly said, standing by Akira as more people mingled together by them.  
  
"This matter on you and her, has become a very big issue. We can not allow this relationship to go any further."  
  
Kenshin didn't know whose voice that belonged to, but those words hit straight at him. What were they going to do? How did they know? Sure..they suspected...but positively know? Someone had to have told them....  
  
"How did we figure it out? But by your good friend Sanoske." Akira said, his smile becoming even wider. He stepped back, pulling Sano out of the crowd.  
  
"Sano?!"  
  
"Kenshin...I'm sorry... I didn't know they were following me......" Sano said, his head down, looking in pain and guilt.  
  
"Who were following you?"  
  
"Why us of course. We knew something was going on, and we had to find out. So we figured the closets person to you was this dimwit." Saito said, pointing to Sanoske.  
  
"Sanoske had went to your home, and asked one of your servants where you were. They told him you were in the gardens with another of your servants. He left, but I stayed." Akira explained, pushing back Sano.  
  
"And it was as easy as that. I heard you telling 'her' that you loved her, and her saying she loved you."  
  
Kenshin began to sweat, his palms becoming clamy and wet. He had to lie his way out of this, for her sake.. he didn't care what happened to him, he'd gladly pay the price if it meant saving Kaoru.  
  
"Your right. I did say it. But do you know why?" Kenshin asked, a nervous laugh coming out. He needed to act like he meant it. He wiped away his sweat collecting on his face, wishing he sounded like he meant it.  
  
[NOW. AFTER KAORU OVERHEARS.]  
  
Kaoru walked downward, her mind spinning out of control. His words continued to ring in her mind, never stopping.  
  
So..it was all a joke? All a lie..? Everything he told her..everything he made her believe..was all a sham..?  
  
How stupid she was...that someone like her, could be ever loved by someone like him. It was impossible..preposterous. What in the world was she thinking when she actually believed what he told her?  
She felt nothing around, heard nothing that surrounded her. Her main wish was, to disappear. Disappear forever.  
  
"I....I don't want to be here anymore..." Kaoru slowly whispered, stopping and falling to her knees. Everything that had made her happy, was all a lie...all fake....  
  
"Then I will grant your wish."  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot open fear trembling through her. She tried turning back to see who it was, but a hand covered her mouth, the other hitting her in the stomach making her unconscious.  
  
- Forever.-  
  
I want to hold your hand... 

Through all of time. 

I want to hold you close....

Forever and ever.  
  
I never thought, I would be able to find you... 

My special one....

It took me so long to finally see..

The one just for me...  
  
But deep in my heart......

I know I'll never be able to see you again.... 

We were meant to find each other.......

And we were meant to part once again.........  
  
Our worlds are too different, 

Unable to hold us together. 

And so I'll say my farewell, 

And hold my feelings deep inside me.  
  
I'll love you forever. 

I'll never forget. 

That one special night, 

We shared together.  
  
I'll never forget

The day I met you, 

Amongst the crowd.... 

Your light shining through....  
  
How I wish I could spend eternity with you....

How I wish dreams could come true......

I want you to know, 

I'll never stop loving you.....  
  
I want to call you back..... 

As you drift away from me......

But I know,

If I do...

You'll come back,  
  
Running into my open arms.....

Making our parting.... 

Even more painful....

Even more hurtful......

Than before.......  
  
I'll speak softly......

Whispering the three words...... 

Slowly....... 

"I love you"  
  
I made that one up myself. =)  
hopefully it's good, and I know it doesn't really ryhme, but ehhh... lol I hope you all liked that. =]  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - =( I was not really satisfied with that story but ehhh.... =/  
  
Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW! =) 


	9. Please, let me be the one

CHAPTER 9  
  
Author Note – Holla everyone. =) aha. -- I have just gotten addicted to yet another anime. --"lol. Has anyone ever heard of Angel Sanctuary? Well, lets see, I would recommend it to anyone who really like angsty, and drama type of animes. It's pretty religious, and deals with God, heaven, angels and hell, and of course sinning. However, it is quite good, and I highly recommend it. =) It's quite sad as well. I cried quite a bit. =/ I'm a wuss for those types. I even cried in the Rurouni Kenshin OVA and Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien. X]  
  
Ahhhh... summer is approaching. Oh wait, isn't it already kind of summer? Well..it feels like it anyways. Lol Hopefully I will be able to have much more spare time during the summer to continue writing up more fanfic. =D  
  
Well, I have done quite enough rambling. xD alrighty then, on with the story!. (oo)  
  
One more thing I need to add.  
  
MANY people have said that Kenshin is lying, and that Kaoru should forgive hm, and that she'll know he was lying. However, the fact is, is that Kaoru is already insecure about Kenshin loving her. And then finally accepting it, she gets a slap in the face, thinking it was a lie. So please be understandable of how I made Kaoru's character like this. =)  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. (x.X)  
  
- Please, let me be the one. –  
  
Kaoru sat still, her head down, her eyes covered by a handkerchief. She had regained coniscnious, however still unaware her surroundings. It was chilly, the wind unforgiving, unwavering. Continuosly beating against her shivering form.  
  
She heard loud steps coming toward her, finally stopping right in front, and heard the swishing of clothes as the person bent down. He roughly took off her blindfold, her eyes seeing white spots. As they became adjusted to the light, she saw the same figure that had almost taken advantage of her back in the garden at Kenshin's.  
  
Akira kneeled, his smile wide, his eyes exited. "Finally, I'll be able to finish you off and get Kenshin back to how he was before you came into his life."  
  
"I have nothing to do with Kenshin." Kaoru firmly stated. She wouldn't look into his eyes, and allow him to see the quick tears that were forming. She would not let him see her weakness. Not ever. No one again would be able to see her weak like this. No one anymore. Kenshin had seen her weak to her knees before in the garden, had seen through her mask and seen the love that she bore for him. But no one anymore would be able to gain entrance to her heart. For it was taken by the one that had opened it in the first place. Himura Kenshin had gained posession of her heart, and given her nothing in return. Tear slowly fell, and she heard Akira laugh.  
  
"Yes. Cry all you want. Let me see you in your weaker state. You are nothing. You may have bewitched Kenshin into believing that he loved you, but not anymore. When he was with Tomoe, he still remained the Man Slayer, the Battosai. But now! He's this man that does not want to fight. I can see it in his eyes. He is beginning to lose the fighting spirit he once possessed. And you are the reason."  
  
Shock coursed through all of Kaoru's body. He did love her. Everything he said was a lie back there. 'What a fool I was!'  
  
"Why do you want Kenshin to be the Man Slayer? I thought you were his enemy. I thought you and Kenshin were fighting against the belief in the ideal government?"  
  
"Yes. We are. But you see, there is no fun in winning easily. I want to fight with the Battosai. I want to see his eyes turn into cat like predators it once did."  
  
"NO! Kenshin isn't like that. He's Himura Kenshin, not the Battosai the Man Slayer. He's different than you and those other blood thirsty killers. Kenshin's not like that!"  
  
"You. Have you ever seen him in battle? He could kill you with one flick of his sword. He's not afraid of death, not afraid of killing, of blood. He's shed more blood than all of the assains in Japan put together."  
  
"I don't care what you say. I'll never believe you!"  
  
Akira continuosly had that arrogant smirk on his face. He paced around, his sword held high in the air. He swished it back and forth, then placed at Kaoru's white neck. Her skin shone brightly against the darkness of the night, her skin having an unnatural glow.  
  
She was beyond beautiful, Akira admitted. Even after having ragged drty clothes on. Even after her hair was all mussed, messily in a ponytail with a ribbon. Even after her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Her skin still had the delectable milky glow. Her dark raven hair contrasting with her white skin. Her eyes still shone innocence in her deep blue eyes. And her lips was like a rose petal, parted, opened, waiting to be devoured.  
  
Akira shook his head, trying to erase the images in his mind. Yes, he was planning on killing her, however he still was tempted to rip her free, and rip off her clothes, and enter her. Still was tempted in wanting to thrust into her, over and over again. Wanting to feel her writhing underneath him, in pain and pleasure.  
  
He moved his sword to her hair, tearing the indigo ribbon that held her hair in place. The raven feathers were released, and fell down to Kaoru's face, curling at the end. He wished he had not done this, for it made her even more tempting. Even more irristable.  
  
He felt himself become stiff and hard and started laughing. "You see. You see what you do to men? This!"  
  
Kaoru tried turning away, but he was right infront of her, the tip of his sword at her chin. She started rying breaking down to what she never wanted him to see. Her weakness, her vulnerability.  
  
He had to get rid pf her, had to rid himself of his lusting for her. He couldn't wait for Kenshin to see hr death. He lifted his sword, and was about to swing, but heard a voice that stopped him cold  
  
"Akira. Drop that sword, or I swear you will regret it. And I never break promises."  
  
He turned around, however not letting go of the sword. "Himura. You finally made it. To see the death of your whore!"  
  
Before Akira could swing, he clashed with Kenshin's own sword. They continued fighting as Kaoru tried breaking free.  
  
She had her small knife tucked away, and started nawing at the ropes. She broke free, and tried getting them to stop. Already Kenshin had injuries on his arms, and one severe one on his chest. He looked weak, tired, and losing. Akira on the other hand, he only had one small injury on his arm, and looked hardly tired.  
  
"Come'n Battosai! Unleash your strength, let me fight the real you like I used to.'  
  
"Stop! Kenshin! NO!" Kaoru cried, tears forming every seond, falling down her face, staining her clothes. "PLEASE!"  
  
Kenshin heard her pleas, and tried going to her, but Akira blocked him off.  
  
Distracted, he fell to the ground, unable to block Akira's deadly blow. Awaiting the cold steel to pierce through his delicate skin, he felt none. Except a great weight landing on him and the smell of blood intoxicating his smell.

Everytime  
  
_Notice me   
Take my hand   
Why are we   
Strangers when   
Our love is strong   
Why carry on without me?   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me   
I guess I need you baby   
  
I make believe   
That you are here   
It's the only way   
I see clear   
What have I done   
You seem to move on easy   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
Everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me   
I guess I need you baby   
  
I may have made it rain   
Please forgive me   
My weakness caused you pain   
And this song is my sorry   
  
At night I pray   
That soon your face   
Will fade away   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me   
I guess I need you _

Author Note – How was that? Hopefully you all enjoyed it. ()  
  
Sadly, next chapter will be it's last. =)  
  
Tune in next chapter and find out what happens. LMAO!   
  
THANKS FOR READING!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! =D  
  
Ja for now! =D 


	10. Scarred

Don't yell or hit. Sorry I haven't updated this. xDD I've been away from writing recently. X well. I'm back. hehehe. I'll start with this chapter, and finish this story, once&for all. THEN I'll start new ones, that have been growing in my mind. 

-Scarred-

He felt a warm liquid seeping through his clothes, a hint smell of jasmine mingled with the sharp bittersweet smell of blood. He would not accept it. He would not.

Releasing a great cry of pain and suffering, he brought the fading body close to him, as he whispered her name over and over.

_Pouring crimson regret. Praying. Bleeding. Screaming. Am I too lost to be saved?_

"Kaoru… Kaoru?" He continuously whispered, afraid that if he stopped, the hollowing silence would drench them both into nothing.

Everyone had abandoned them. Akira had even left, scared he would be blamed for an innocent death. "Ken…shin."

Hearing her voice, was magic to his ears. "Kaoru!" He tried smiling, but could not, for the Kaoru he saw, was not his Kaoru at all.

_Call my name. Save me from the dark. Save me from the nothing that I've become. Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me, make me breathe. _

Her once lustrous hair, now hung limp, and dry. Her pale face, smooth and clear, now gray and gaunt. Blood everywhere. **Her** blood. The life inside her, was leaving her body. Leaving him.

_Save me. Wake me up inside_.

"Kenshin. I don't regret what I did."   
"Shh. Please don't speak. I'll take you to the doctor. You can be saved."  
"I can't. It's time. Everyone has a time and place for them to leave. Mine, is right now. Don't you see? We were destined to meet." Smiling, she lifted her trembling hand, and traced the line of his scar she had left. "Promise not to kill. Promise not to forget. Kenshin. Live." Her last words were barely audible, as her spirit slowly drifted off.

_Don't turn away. Don't try to hide. Don't close your eyes. _

The sky began to cry. Wet, fat tears, washed away the crimson blood. He took his sword, and etched yet another line, on his face. Forming a cross-shaped scar. His punishment. A reminder of his promise to his beloved. No more looking back. He stood up, leaving her body there. Knowing that the sky's tears, would wash her away, leaving her in an everlasting peace of sleep.  
It was not his time yet. How he longed to take his sword, and plunge it into his pathetic existence. But no. He would keep his promise. He would live. Travel round, but not kill. Kaoru…

'Till we meet again…'  
_  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

&DONE! WHA-HOO. )  
I know… my writing has changed quite a bit. -'' Heh, heh. xDD But… hopefully it was still good. Till next time. **BYE!**

Suzy _  
_


End file.
